20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks (film series)
Alvin and the Chipmunks is a live-action film series, based on the characters of the same name created by Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. The films are produced by Janice Karman and Ross Bagdasarian and released by 20th Century Fox. Live-action roles include Jason Lee (all four films) and David Cross (the first three films); voice roles for the CGI chipmunk characters are provided by Justin Long, Matthew Gray Gubler, and Jesse McCartney in all four films, Christina Applegate and Anna Faris in the three sequels, Amy Poehler in the second and third films, and Kaley Cuoco in the fourth film. Films ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) In a tree farm, three musically inclined chipmunks, Alvin (Justin Long), Simon (Matthew Gray Gubler) and Theodore (Jesse McCartney), find their tree cut down and sent to Los Angeles. Once there, they meet the frustrated songwriter David Seville (Jason Lee), and despite a poor house-wrecking first impression, they impress him with their singing talent. Seeing the opportunity for success, both human and chipmunks make a pact for them to sing his songs. While that ambition proves a frustrating struggle with the difficult trio, the dream does come true after all. However, that success presents its own trials as their unscrupulous record executive, Ian Hawke (David Cross), plans to break up this family to exploit the boys. Can Dave and the Chipmunks discover what they really value amid the superficial glamour around them? ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) Pop sensations Alvin (Justin Long), Simon (Matthew Gray Gubler) and Theodore (Jesse McCartney) end up in the care of Dave Seville (Jason Lee) 's twenty-something cousin Toby (Zachary Levi). The boys must put aside music super stardom to return to school, and are tasked with saving the school's music program by winning the $25,000 prize in a battle of the bands. But the Chipmunks unexpectedly meet their match in three singing chipmunks known as The Chipettes—Brittany (Christina Applegate), Jeanette (Anna Faris) and Eleanor (Amy Poehler). Romantic and musical sparks are ignited when the Chipmunks and Chipettes square off. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) Dave (Jason Lee), the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes enjoy fun and mischief on a luxury cruise before their seafaring vacation takes an unexpected detour to an uncharted island. Now, the harder Alvin (Justin Long) and friends search for a way back to civilization, the more obvious it becomes that they aren't alone on this secluded island paradise. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) In June 2013, 20th Century Fox announced that a fourth installment, Alvin and the Chipmunks 4, would be released on December 11, 2015. In August 2014, Randi Mayem Singer signed on to write the fourth installment. On December 18, 2014, it was announced that Walt Becker signed on to direct and that the film would be released on December 23, 2015. Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 has been titled Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. In February 2015, Tony Hale joined the cast. On October 14, 2015, it was announced that the film had been moved forward to December 18, 2015. Reception Box office performance Critical and public response Characters Crew References External links Category:Franchises Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks